This invention relates to an optical system and more particularly a wide-angle optical system for a door viewer.
Various types of optical systems used for a door viewer have been proposed. However, such conventional optical systems lack a sufficiently wide viewing angle to be certain to detect any individual on the further side of the door and are complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture as they are usually composed for four lenses or more.